Don't Leave Me Now, Don't Fail Me Now
by anakinodair
Summary: Aria is pregnant, and searches comfort in Ezra, who coldly turns his back on her. A few years later, she returns to Rosewood with her son. Will her return ruin the life Ezra has created for himself, and will the secret remain a secret?
1. Prologue: Bye Bye Lover

"_You should go." His voice was cold, and empty. He couldn't even look at her, but studied the doorway, with a blank expression._

"_Ezra..." She tried, desperately, gazing at him with big, confused hazel eyes. "Please."_

"_Now." He finally looked at her, with blank, blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. She nodded slightly, and just turned around, walking out the door. Ezra slammed it shut behind her, before kicking a chair nearby him, his face showing nothing but anger. And that was that. _


	2. Sir Thomas Arnold DiLaurentis

"Be careful!" She cried out, as the boy ran towards the swings, with a giant smile on his face. A soft sigh slipped her lips, as she picked up her book, after glancing over at him once more. His head was dressed in a mess of slightly curly, pitch-black hair, and he had big, round light green eyes, radiating curiousity and mischief no matter what. The boy was quite short of his age, though being only three years old, he was quite fast. So despite looking younger than he was, he was way faster than the elder kids he'd played with from to time. And he defiently had more energy than all of them together. She smiled slightly at him, before gazing back down into her book, chewing softly on her lower lip. _By Ezra Fitz. _She let out a shaky breath, as she turned the page.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The boy cried out, tugging on his mother's skirt, wanting her attention, as he jumped up and down infront of her. His mother suddenly looked up at him, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"What's up? Was the swing no fun anymore?"

"When's daddy coming?" He cried out, as he stopped tugging on her skirt, though still jumping up and down. His mother let out a soft chuckle, as she put away her book again.

"He's on his way, honey. Why don't you go play for a little while more, and he'll be here before you know it."

"Can you push me, mommy?" The boy smiled, as he took her hand, as to pull her with him.

"Of course." She smiled, poking his nose as she got up, grabbing her bag.

"I wanna go up in the clouds!" He cried out, pulling her with him, towards the swings. "With the dragons." Yeah, he was a sucker for fiction, just like his father. She smiled slightly, and just followed him.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" He cried out, as the young male came walking towards them, getting on his feet within a second. He sprinted over to him, literally throwing himself into his father's arms, who let out a laugh, and catched him. She got up from the sandbox as well, grabbing her bag, as she removed a piece of hair from her face, flashing him a small smile.<p>

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic." The boy's father said, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "Aria?" He wrinkled his nose, looking down on her, with a concerned look.

"It's fine, I mean, I'm fine." Aria forced a smile to her lips, kissing him quickly.

"Aha, should we go then?" He smiled at her, before glancing back at the boy in his arms.

"Can we have ice cream?" The boy tugged on his lower lip, desperately hoping for a 'yes'.

"Yes, we can, Sir. Thomas." His father grinned wide at him, as they started to walk towards his car.

* * *

><p>"Can I go play, please?" Tom gazed at his parents, then glancing over at the ball pool a few meters away, in the café's playroom.<p>

"Have you finished your ice cream?" Aria raised an eyebrow at him, as he nodded violently. "Okay then, go play." He let out a squeal, as he shot up, running off. "I've been thinking..." She gazed at her boyfriend, taking a sip of her coffee.

"About what?" He flashed her a smile, finishing his own coffee.

"Why don't we go back to Rosewood?" Jason looked like he was about to choke.

"Why would we do that?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, I'd like Tom to get to know his family, and I haven't seen any of the girls since last Christmas" Aria shrugged, acting like she hadn't spent days trying to figure out how to say this.

"You talk with them over skype."

"Please. Just for awhile. We don't have to move there." She practically begged, giving him a puppy eye look. He let out a groan, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Jason sighed loudly. "A visit won't kill us."


	3. Ezra Fitz

Ezra Fitz was the most liked teacher at Hollis He was also one of the youngest. Being only 26, he was still a hot topic for the younger students at Hollis, and his charm and his boyish smile didn't exactly help. He was a beautiful young man, with pitch-black short hair, deep ocean-blue eyes, and a beautiful, big smile. Although, Ezra Fitz was already married to his high school sweetheart (well, more like college sweetheart) Jackie, another teacher at Hollis. The couple also had a daughter, Stella Fitz, aged two. But, he was still liked because of his teaching, of course.

* * *

><p>Ezra did have a secret. When he was still teaching at Rosewood High, and a few months into his teaching job at Hollis, he was seeing one of his students, Aria Montgomery. Despite the age difference, and the complication, he'd been sure she was the one. But things happened, things changed. The last he'd heard was that she'd moved to New York, with her boyfriend Jason DiLaurentis. But there was something more, something Ezra refused to say, even to himself. And he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.<p>

"Daaada!" Stella cried out, tugging in his pants, to get his attention. Ezra came back to reality, and put away his book, to pick up his daughter, with a smile.

"Hey there baby." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, putting her down in his lap. Just like her father, she had pitch-black hair, with beautiful tiny curls, but a pair of big green eyes just like her mother.

With these big green eyes, she studied her father with a giant smile on her little lips. Suddenly, her mother popped into the livingroom, smiling smugly at the two.

"Well hello there." Jackie smiled softly at them, pressing a kiss to Ezra's lips, before stroking her daughter's cheek lovingly. "We should get going."

"Oh yeah, I was just..." Ezra bit on his lip, glancing down on the book.

"Lost in another world, once again." His wife giggled, scooping their daughter up.

"Yeah, sorta." He let out a soft laugh, as he quickly got up as well.

"I'll take her, don't worry." Jackie smiled at him. "You're running late already."

"Am I?" His eyes widden, as he glanced down at his watch. "I am!" He cried out, grabbing his book. "Bye baby." He pressed a kiss to his wife's lips, and kissed his daughter's forehead before practically sprinting out to the car, grabbing his bag on the way out. With other words, another normal morning in the Fitz's house.

* * *

><p>He arrived to Hollis College one minute late, and sprinted to his classroom, trying not to die due lack of air.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late." He murmured, quickly taking his place by the desk. "Today, we'll just continue on the assigment I gave you last Thur-" His words faded, as he saw a familiar face a few rows down. He couldn't do anything but stare. Just like the first time he'd seen here from behind the desk, she was in her own world, scribbling or drew something down in her notebook, and he tried to keep the smirk off his face. At the same time, his heart was about to stop, and panic and anger shot through him. He had been hoping he would never have to see her ever again.


	4. Well Hello There, Old Lover

"Well, it was kinda obvious you'd bump into him, wasn't it?" Hanna shrugged, shoving another bite of macaroni and cheese into her mouth.

"I was kind of hoping of seeing each other in the corridors, maximum. Not being in his class!" Aria sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"What did he do? He saw you, right?" Emily raised an eyebrow at her best friend, as she sipped on her Dr. Pepper.

"Of course he did! Obviously, it wasn't a stare of joy." She rolled her eyes, stuffing her mouth full of mac and cheese as well.

"What are you gonna do about it then?"

"What can I do? He wanted nothing to do with me, and I'm happy now." Aria swallowed before talking. "So why even jepordising to losing my happiness by even saying Hello to the guy?"

"I agree with you! He's a total ass. Don't waste your time on him." Hanna shook her head, giving her friend a comforting smile.

"Not planning on it." Aria chuckled weakly, removing a piece of her hair from her face as she sat up. "So, is Danby still as awesome as you say it is?"

"Oh yeah, it's even better these past months since Tanya goes there." Emily grinned wide, shoving food into her mouth.

"Wait, how's Tanya?" Hanna smirked, raising an eyebrow at her in curiousity.

"She's... I don't know yet."

"Well, we're going to love updates about that!" The blonde cried out, still smirking. "How's my favorite little gentleman then?" She gazed over at Aria as she spoke.

"He's good. He really seems to like Rosewood. He's already worshiping Mike like, woah." She let out a soft chuckle, making the other two chuckle as well.

"What does Jason think about being back?" Emily chewed on her lip, glancing over at Aria.

"Uh, he's less happy about it." Aria nodded, with a quiet sigh. "He's...Jason." She nodded again, at her words as she spoke.

"Well, hopefully you'll stay here for awhile! Skype isn't the same thing at all." Hanna smiled, finishing her food. "Even though Caleb really loves it.." She smirked down into her empty bowl.

"Hanna! If you're trying to tell us he's into camsex, then thanks for the image in my head!" Aria rolled her eyes.

"We're of age! You have a kid! You should be able to hear these things, even if it wasn't what I meant." The young blonde rolled her eyes as well, although blushing slightly.

"Okay, moving on." Emily quickly said. "Spence's coming to Rosewood next weekend."

"I'll make sure Jason doesn't make any plans next weekend then! I've missed that geek."

"Yeah, she really takes studying hard literally. Our own version of Hermione Granger." Hanna smiled. "Probably good since she's going to some kind of Einstein-school."

"Harvard, dear." Aria chuckled.

"That's what I said." Hanna rolled her eyes. "I should probably get going. I promised Caleb I'd meet up with him at seven, and it's half past six." She said, as she quickly got up, grabbing her purse.

"Nine tomorrow, don't forget to pick me up!" Aria cried out, after her.

"Yeah yeah, bye!" Hanna shouted, before rushing out the door.

"Some things just never changes." Aria shook her head, making Emily chuckle softly.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jackie smiled at her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck. "How was your day?" She asked, trying to focus on the food she was attempting to cook for them.<p>

"Well, I don't think anyone fell asleep today." He mumbled against her skin, with a soft chuckle. "Yours?"

"Oh, it was alright." She smiled, still with her eyes on the food. He nodded, his hands tightning on her hips, nibbling on her neck lightly. She let out a quiet whimper, before shaking her head. "Not here, Ezra."

"Come on." He mumbled, nibbling harder down her neck. "Stella's at Chloe's..."

"Yeah, but I'm cooking!" Jackie rolled her eyes, wriggling in his grip. Ezra slowly let her go, with a deep sigh.

"Okay, okay, fine." Her husband rolled his eyes, as he grabbed his book laying on the counter, where he'd left it the previous morning, and slipped into the livingroom, shutting the door after him. He really did miss the more passionate, and spontaneous side of the marriage. Shame it seemed to be completely gone.


End file.
